1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal apparatus and an operation designation method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals that are configured to enable a user to intuitively operate a processing apparatus such as an image forming apparatus are known. Such mobile terminals include an imaging unit for capturing an image in a specific direction and a control unit for combining the image captured by the imaging unit with an operation screen for remotely operating a predetermined processing apparatus and controlling a display unit to display the resulting composite image (see e.g. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-90077).
For example, a user may operate an input/output apparatus such as a printer, a multifunction peripheral (MFP), or a projector that is connected to a network such as a LAN using various types of terminal apparatuses such as a mobile phone, a smartphone, a tablet terminal, and the like. In such case, the user has to designate the input/output apparatus to be operated and the operation to be performed by the input/output apparatus from the terminal apparatus.
However, with conventional terminal apparatuses, an operation to be performed by the input/output apparatus cannot be intuitively designated and the user is prone to make mistakes. Also, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-90077 does not disclose a mobile terminal for intuitively designating an operation to be performed by a processing apparatus.